


The Whyte Wyrm

by wildeproductions



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Smut, the whyte wyrm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeproductions/pseuds/wildeproductions
Summary: Cheryl and Toni spend the night at the Whyte Wyrm, and enjoy this rare opportunity to have a place all for themselves.





	The Whyte Wyrm

The Whyte Wyrm is a sacred place for many southsiders. This bar is to the Serpents what churches are to religious people. It’s sanctuary, a place to be themselves, and for some even a home. Growing up on the south side has never been easy for any Serpents, but knowing that they had place to go if something went awry was reassuring. 

 

Tonight, the Wyrm has not only become a workplace for Toni, but also a temporary home-- a place that she’d would share with her girlfriend, who despite not being a member of the gang felt more welcomed here than in her own home. A small cot with thin sheets on the corner of the floor in the backroom wasn’t ideal, but it was better than the streets. Sometimes Toni wonders if Cheryl’s would not be better off with someone else, considering that this is the best that she can offer her. 

 

Those thoughts quickly go away when she is given a warm smile by the redhead as she closes the door behind the last customer. She locks the door before joining her girlfriend at the bar. 

 

“We’re officially alone,” Toni announces as she takes the stool next to Cheryl. 2AM is the time that Wyrm officially closes but there is always those customers that just can’t seem to go away. 

 

Cheryl rolls her eyes in her traditional fashion. “Ugh, I thought they’d never leave.” 

 

They remain silent for a few seconds, looking absentmindedly at their empty glasses. Neither of them really want to move to the cot just yet. 

 

Then Toni gets an idea. “Are you tired?” 

 

Cheryl shakes her head ‘no’ and lets herself be dragged to the middle of the dance floor. Toni pulls a coin out of her pocket and slides it into the slit on the jukebox. She makes her way back to Cheryl as the song “Walk On By” from Isaac Hayes starts playing. 

 

“May I have this dance?” Toni says as she extends her arm. Cheryl accepts it and they meet together in an embrace. They swing to the slow rhythm of the song, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. It’s the first time they actually dance together, Toni realises, and she can’t think of a better moment for this. Life hasn’t exactly been easy and this is comforting in its simplicity. 

 

“This is perfect,” Cheryl whispers in Toni’s ear. Toni replies by place a chaste kiss on her cheek. “I don’t think I ever want this song and this moment to end.” 

 

Toni stills herself and their eyes meet. “It doesn’t have to.” 

 

Cheryl knows that look in Toni’s eyes; she has seen it once before-- the first time they made love. 

 

It’s determination and pure want. Cheryl wants it just as much, so they collide and blindly make their way to the backroom where their sad excuse for a bed lies in a corner.

 

They fall on the mattress and the landing is harder than expected (their backs are going to hurt tomorrow). Clothes are being thrown haphazardly across the room until they are both completely naked, and Toni settles between the taller girl’s legs.  

 

Toni looks and the girl beneath her and  _ wow.  _  It’s the second time that she sees her naked and she doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of this. Her fingers find Cheryl’s nipple and she rolls the hardened peak with her thumb, watching as her girlfriend arches off the bed with the touch. “You’re so beautiful,” Toni says. 

 

Cheryl sits up straight, bringing Toni with her. The other girl ends up sitting a bit taller and she takes this as an opportunity to wrap her mouth around her nipple, sucking slightly on the bud. It makes Toni grind down on her abs, and she can already feel her wetness. 

 

“You’re dripping already babe.” Cheryl bites at her neck and Toni searches for more friction as she moans. “I want to take you like this, is it okay.” Cheryl asks softly as grabs her ass, pulling her even closer.  Toni nods her answer and wraps her arms around the redhead’s shoulder. Cheryl’s free hand moves between the Serpent’s leg and she easily slips one finger into wet heat as her thumb starts circling her clit. 

 

“More,” Toni pleads. Cheryl adds another finger with ease and the pink haired girl grinds down on them. This position allows Cheryl to push her fingers even deeper, and gives her better access to her g-spot.

 

Toni swears that she sees starts when Cheryl curls her fingers-- she tightens her grips around the redhead and cries out her release. Cheryl slows down her movements, but still circles her clit lazily.

 

“Come up here,” Cheryl says as she lies on her back. She can tell that Toni is not understanding, so she adds: “Sit on my face.”

 

Toni has barely recovered from her orgasm, but she complies and moves up to Cheryl’s face. “Are you sure?” She asks before lowering herself. She knows that she’s dripping from her previous orgasm and Cheryl is still pretty new to this. Last thing she wants is to scare her away. 

 

Instead of answering, Chery lifts her head and licks the wetness sliding down the inside of her thigh, then uses her hand to push down the girl. She laps at her slit with her tongue, licking her clean before wrapping her lips around her swollen clit. She sucks on it and the moans coming out of Toni are so loud and they can probably be hear from outside. Cheryl feels proud that she’s the one provoking that response, so continues sucking and licking her clit until Toni comes again in her mouth.

Toni slides back down Cheryl’s body and lies on her side next to her. She rests her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I need a minute,” is all she’s able to say. Cheryl plays and twirls with a pink lock as she wait for her to recover. “You’re amazing at this, you know that?” 

 

“I’m glad you think so Cha-Cha.” Cheryl grins. 

 

Toni kisses her way down Cheryl’s body. “Your turn.” 

 

The night was far from being over.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me at fortitudetv.tumblr.com !


End file.
